The Complete Story of My Totally Screwed Up Life
by FunnyCatGirl
Summary: hermione's life has just been turned upside down. what will happen? OOC, thought i'd warn you. PG-13 for language and upcoming events.
1. lets Start Back at the Beginning

A/N: I know, its a long title, but bear with me. I hope it'll turn out good. I've been reading quite a few fanfics lately, so I'm not completely sure which ideas were mine to begin with, and which ones I borrowed. Please don't bite my head off if it was your idea and I didn't give you a proper disclaimer. I will try my best. Thank you. By the way, some of the characters in here may or may not be cannon, so if you don't like that kind of thing, I've warned you now. Don't flame me for having out-of-character characters, they're exactly how they should be for my story. And for all of you (though it be few boo hoo) who like my other stories, I WILL be updating soon. I promise. As a side note, the rating WILL change. You can be sure of that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (duh) and I may or may not own some of the ideas in here. I only own the twists in the plot, and my own version of how I want the Harry Potter world to be. I think there have been some ideas that I've taken and squeezed in my hands like putty, working them into my story. Thank you! for what? For putting up with such a long author's note and disclaimer, of course. anything else? oh yeah! Thank you to all the people who's ideas I was able to incorporate into my story. I really like them. that's not really the best thing to say. oh. Sorry. What should I say? how about please? oh. Please? Please? Please? Please? Is that enough? I should hope so well, thank you again for putting up with me and myself rambling back and forth for so long. no problem I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to the readers. oh. Sorry. on with the story!  
  
**The Complete Story of My Totally Screwed Up Life**  
  
Chapter 1: Lets Start Back at the Beginning  
  
Okay. Where should I begin? How about my name. That's a good place to start. My name is

Hermione Athena Granger. I just turned 17, and this journal was one of my birthday gifts. I will

try to keep writing in here, I can't promise I'll be consistent. Well, most of my birthday gifts were

great, books from Harry and Ron, a box of Honeyduke's chocolate from Ginny, and the usual

box of homemade sweets and a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. I didn't eat Hagrid's present. Its

currently working as a door stop for my room. Oh well, I'm rambling again. But who cares. Its

not like anyone's going to read this. My life is just getting back to normal, now. I'm pretty happy.

Although I doubt it'll ever be completely normal, I'll never be able to recover completely. Not

after what I went through shudder. But maybe I should start at the beginning, to explain how I

got into this position. It all started about a year ago, near my birthday on the summer between

5th and 6th years. I was looking forward to 6th year, a happy and innocent little girl. But that

was soon to change.

"Hermione! Breakfast!" "Okay Mom! I'm coming down. Just give me a minute." "Your bacon's getting cold." "Fine mom, I'm on my way down."

I was up in my room, getting ready. We were going to go to the movies as a family. I can't even

remember what movie, but that's besides the point. This trip to the movies was a special treat, to

celebrate my birthday. I had just turned sweet sixteen, and my parents were very proud of me.

They were so happy, they decided to take me out to the movies. I thought it would be a fun time.

Boy was I wrong.

The trip there was quite uneventful, and the movie wasn't as great as I thought

it would be. But that's to be expected, isn't it? it was on the way home that disaster struck. It

might not have happened if we had gone a different way, but there's nothing I can do now. Well,

anyway, we were on our way home, talking about the movie and a bunch of other junk. We

were going through an intersection, and this car comes speeding from the other direction and

crashes into us head-on. My father was killed instantly, and my mother seriously injured. She

died later in the hospital. I was told all this later, though, because I had been knocked

unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a strange place.

$$$I must say, I thought about ending it here for today, but thats just too short. I'll continue on. $$$  
  
"Where, where am I? And, who am I? What is my name? What happened to me? Whe-"

"Calm down miss. Calm down. It seems like you lost your memory in that car accident. We'll try

to fix that. We believe your last name is Granger, based on the ID card found in your father's

wallet, but we haven't a clue as to what your first name is. As to where you are, you are in a

hospital. You were brought here and treated for your numerous cuts and bruises. You were in a

car crash. Both your parents have died."

"What's a car? And wh-"

"Hemione! Hermione! What happened to you? Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard what

had happened." A plump woman hurried into the room, cutting off her next question with a hug."

"Excuse miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Only family is allowed to visit."

"I am family. I'm her Aunt Molly. When can she leave?" The doctor was taken aback by her briskness

"Well, seeing as her cuts and bruises are on the mend, she can leave as soon as you can be

verified as her Aunt and she can be checked out."

"Fine then. I'll have you out of here as soon as possible, honey. I promise you."

Before she knew it, 'Hermione' as she learned, was being pulled along by the plump lady out the

door and into the street. They walked along for a while, the older lady muttering things like

'should have known' and 'what do we do now' every once in a while. They walked on for a

while before turning up the walk of an old house and going inside. They went directly to the

fireplace, and the lady threw a handful of powder in the flames, which turned green.

"Dumbledore's office!" she yelled and stepped into the flame, dragging Hermione with her.

$$$Okay, that looks like a good place to stop for now. I'll update only if I get a good turn out. Please review, please? gets down on knees and begs, with the giant puppy dog eyes. please?


	2. What the Heck is Going On?

A/N: thank you all who reviewed! Four reviews on the first chapter! And good reviews too! Yea! Thank you!  
  
Goose: I'm posting right now!  
  
Sparkels17: thank you! I'm posting right now. Hope you like it!  
  
AssassinatorGirl: all right Kat, I know I'm evil. Posting right now! Hope you like! Thanks for the tip by the way, I hadn't known that. The rating will change... Mwaahhaaahhaaahhaaahhhaaa!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HeYiTsChUcHul90: thanks for the review. There are a few things I need to explain to you, though. For one thing, this story takes place in her sixth year, but is being told, by her, in her seventh year. There will be a matter of chapters to her story, as it details her entire sixth year, then it will continue on with her seventh year. I was trying to make it a little confusing. I have big plans for this story. Big plans. -evil laughter in the background- The names shouldn't mess it up, its the same characters. Just later on. All will be clear if you continue reading!  
  
Btw, I am leaving to go on vacation in a little while, so I won't be able to post much. This may be the last chapter for a few weeks. -boo hoo- I'll try to put the next chapter of each of my stories up before I go, though. Keep reading my other stories, and DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
thank you!  
  
**The Complete Story of my Totally Screwed Up Life  
**  
Chapter 2: What the Heck is Going On?  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in a strange place. There were little silver instruments

whirling and clicking, some of them smoking faintly, Entire walls covered by books, and this red

bird on a perch. She desperately wanted to go around and look more closely at some of these

things, but she was called over by an old man with a long beard. "Hermione, come here please.

You will be given time to examine my doodads later." She blushed at being noticed that she

wanted to watch those curious shiny things. They were pretty interesting to look at. "Yes?"

"Hermione, my name is Albus Dumbledore. Does that name sound familiar?" at a shake of her

head, he continued. "Do the names Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Virginia Weasley, Neville

Longbottom, Dean Thomas, ..." he continued naming people that she was supposed to know,

but couldn't recall. He was about to give up, when he thought of something else, as a desperate

attempt. "Draco Malfoy?" there was the faintest glimmer of recognition in her eyes, but then it

was gone. "No, that doesn't ring a bell. I don't know any of these people you talk about." "All

right then, I'll try a memory revival charm. I can only hope it'll work. Oblivion Retarnae!"

Nothing happened. "Who are you again?" "It didn't work, Molly. There isn't much more I can

do. You can leave her here with me, go on home. maybe the sight of Hogwarts will bring her

memory back." Mrs. Weasley looked doubtful, but went to the fireplace. She turned back just

before going through and spoke. "I only wish I could have been there when it happened. If I had

been following her more closely... on my shift, too. I'll never live up to this if her memory doesn't

return." She turned and walked into the fireplace, yelling "The Burrow!" as she did. "Now Miss

Granger, or should I say Miss Black, would you follow me?"

-I was going to end it here, but then I looked, and it was too short. Here you go!-

"Miss Black? I thought my last name was Granger. That's what the doctor and that other lady

told me."

"That's what they thought. The thing is, those weren't your real parents. They were your

adoptive parents. Your real parents have been dead for fifteen years. Your mother was best

friends with Narcissa at school. She appointed the Malfoys your godparents. The thing is, they

thought you were killed the same night as your parents, so they didn't take custody of you. Its

been a long time since they believed you may be alive, but I think they'll be happy to take you in

once they learn you survived. I only learned all this when I did some research right after the

crash. I'll understand if you'll want to be re-sorted at the beginning of the new school year, but

for now, how about we send you to the Malfoy's manor for the rest of the summer?"

Hermione's head was reeling with all this information. Her parents were dead, no they'd

been dead. Some people thought she was dead, but she was right here. She was going to be sent

somewhere, a manor was it?, for the rest of the summer before school started. But where was

her school? What was she supposed to know? She knew that one, a lot of things. Her name was

Hermione Grang- no, Hermione Black and she was going to her Godparent's house. That's all

she needed to focus on. That's it. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, I'm just tired I guess. I need time to collect my thoughts." "Of course, my

dear. I'll show you to your temporary rooms and leave to rest while I contact your Godparents.

You may take one of the prefect's rooms for now, even though that was last year. Your stuff has

already been sent up there from your previous home."

Next Chapter: A New Home

"What are you doing here Granger? I thought you'd be off with your stupid little friends you little

Mudblood."

"Now now, Draco. It would seem like this girl here is different from the one you knew and

hated before. She isn't a Granger, her real last name is Black. She's a pure-blood witch, so

Mudblood doesn't fit her anymore. I'm also her Godfather, I believe. So be nice to her. Now

run along and get to know one another. I daresay she's lost her memory. You'll need to catch

her upon what she needs to know." Draco just scowled at his father and walked away. "Come

on, Grang- Miss. Black."

There, I felt like I needed to give you something from the next chapter, to hold you until I can post again. If I get a good enough response -say about 10 to 15 reviews- I might just post the third chapter before I leave, if I can. Thank you and REVIEW!


	3. Awkward Introductions

Disclaimer: -monotone voice- It's not mine. How many times must I say it? I just play with the characters like little dolls. Then I give them back just slightly beaten. -evil laughter- okay, I'm not quite that evil.

A/N: to the five people who reviewed:

Mr. MooMoo's Unnamed Minion: thank you, for liking it. I know it was extreme, but I knew I wasn't going to be able to get another chapter out before I left anyways. I'm sorry its taken sooo long to get this up. I hope you like this chapter just as much!

HeYiTs...:sorry about not printing your entire name, but its kinda hard to -sweatdrop- anyway, I like messing around with the usual, shaking up the norm. Come to expect that of me if you continue to read my fics ! I'm updating now, and if I get a positive response, I'll try to update more often. Thanks!

Cajun...:well, I know what's going to happen. You don't, but I do. -evil laughter, mad cackles- woah, you even got a couple evil cackles there. You're in trouble now. I'll try to update sooner next time.

Assassin...: hey kat, I'm glad you like it. just remember what I've told you about touching my fictional bull whip. I'll use it on you if you fictionally touch it again, do you understand? Good. I'm hoping chapter 18 of Crazy was the last chapter? I did review. -please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.- I suddenly feel like Benitora from Samurai Deeper Kyo. Strange...hmm... thanks for the tip, by the way. I hadn't noticed it. keep reading!

Sasha: why don't you use your s/n? I would still understand. Oh well. Glad you like it. I'll try to start updating more often. Put helpful ideas in the reviews. Not just one-liners, please?

BTW, I'm having a hard time keeping up with all three stories now that school has started. In your review (you ARE going to review, right?) please tell me which of my three stories is your favorite. By general popularity, that will be the one I work on the most at first. Then I'll switch to a different one and so forth. I thought I'd put that memo in this one so that it'd get more of a chance to catch up, being the shortest one. I might even start a fourth fanfic, just to keep things confusing. I have these ideas in my head and they won't leave me alone, but they don't work in my existing fanfics, so I'd need a completely new one. Maybe over the weekend I'll get that one out and see how you all like it. If you like it, I might work on that one instead of the others. Then again, if a certain somebody (cough cough -not going to mention names- cough cough) actually ties me to the computer this weekend, I might possibly get out the next chapters to a couple different fics. (You never know) On the other hand, if I'm banned from the computer or my kid sister gets it first and behaves like a complete brat, I might not get any up. (You never know)

There was something else I was going to post here, but I forget what it was, so if I remember before I post, I'll put it at the end. Thank you for putting up with me for all of that.

On to the Story!!!!!!!!

Chapter ...

'Which story was this again? Oh yeah. I remember now.'

The Complete Story of my Totally Screwed Up Life

'Man that's long. Mental note: I need to shorten it.'

Chapter 3: Awkward Introductions

Hermione woke up to sunshine coming through the windows in her room. She sat up in bed and

then stopped, confused. This wasn't her room. All in a rush, yesterday's events came rushing

back to her and she felt crushed by the weight of emotion and thoughts. The pounding wave dug

into her mind until she sank back onto the bed a cried because of the enormity of it. Waking up

in the, what was it? a horseportal? Coming through the fireplace, into the room with that old man,

learning that her parents- no, her adoptive parents were dead, that her real parents had been

dead, and that she was to go live with her Godparents and their son. It was all quite

overwhelming, added on top of the fact she couldn't remember anything past yesterday.

She crawled out of bed and started to choose what she was going to wear that day when a

house elf came in with a tray of food. "Here you go, miss. Is there anything else you wish?"

She looked at him, and then the expansive selection of breakfast items on the tray, then back at

him and said, "No thank you. I think this is more than I can eat already. What is your name?"

"Dobby. Dobby the house elf, miss. I will return in an hour to clean." And with that he bowed his

way out of the room and left. Hermione ate some of the food in front of her, and took a quick

shower and got dressed. She considered wearing a long black formal dress, to mourn her

adoptive parent's death, but decided against it and wore a black halter top with blue jeans. 'It's

not like I have to wear a black formal to mourn somebody. I can still mourn while not in all

black. I like jeans better anyway.'

That said, and her clothes on her, she went to leave her room, before remembering that she

hadn't a clue as to her way around the castle. 'I could get lost in this huge place, from what I saw

last night. It would take me a week to find his office. What was his name again? Oh yeah.

Dumbledore or something like that.' She had just sat down to think about what she was going to

do when Dobby came through the door. "Miss, Mister Dumbledore would like to see you in his

office. Would you like me to show you the way?"

"Yes please, Dobby. I think I'd get lost if I tried to find the way on my own."

She followed him through what seemed tike miles of halls, for what seemed like hours, before

finally reaching a statue of a Phoenix.

"The password is Fudge Brownie, miss. I will leave you here." With that he turned and ran down

the hall. Hermione was left alone in front of the statue, with very little idea as to how to open the

door. She couldn't even see a door, for that matter. With a half-hearted sigh, she mumbled

"Fudge Brownies" and, to her surprise, the statue rose to reveal a spiral staircase. She climbed

the stairs and found herself outside a door, hoping it was the door to his office. Upon hearing

voices inside, she hesitantly knocked, not wishing to disturb the conversation going on.

"Come in, Hermione."

Upon hearing that, she opened the door and was greeted by the sight of four people sitting

inside. Only two of them she recognized. One was the lady who had brought her here, and the

other was Dumbledore. The lady, Molly, she thought, was looking very displeased with

something. Dumbledore was calm and collected. Of the other two, she had no idea who they

were. One had long, blonde hair and a sneer upon his face, the other had shoulder-length blonde

hair slicked back, and was also wearing a sneer. She had to admit to herself, though, the boy

with the gelled hair was pretty hot.

"Hermione, this is Lucius and Draco Malfoy." The voice jolted her out of her thinking and

brought her back to the conversation. "Mr. Malfoy Sr. is your Godfather. Lucius, this is

Hermione. Hermione Black."

"How can we be sure this is indeed the daughter of Regulus Black? Regulus's daughter wasn't

named Hermione. She was born Heramy Anne Black."

(a/n: Regulus Black was Sirius's brother. Book five, chap.6, pg.112. Heramy is pronounced

Hair-a-me)

"Because of her birthmark. Do you recall the birthmark on Regulus Black's daughter when she

was born?"

"Indeed. She had a dragon-shaped birthmark on the back of her right knee. I was there when

she was born."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Would you mind showing up the back of your right knee? If

you do have the birthmark on the back of your knee, then I believe Mr. Malfoy Sr. here will

accept you as his long-lost Goddaughter.

Hermione rolled up the right pant leg of her jeans to expose the dragon birthmark clearly evident

on the back of her knee. "Does this prove to you that this girl, supposedly Hermione Granger,

really is Heramy Anne Black? She is your Goddaughter, and so your responsibility. Do you

accept it?" Dumbledore had turned from Hermione and was looking at Lucius. "Yes. Will she be

coming with us back to our manor now?"

Hermione was, to say, quite a bit confused. It would seem like the birthmark she had on the

back of her knee proved that she was indeed Heramy Anne Black, Goddaughter to Lucius

Malfoy. Why hadn't anyone realized she wasn't who she thought she was? What the hell was

going on anyway? Her life had been turned completely upside down in the past 48 hours, and

she didn't know what was the truth anymore.

Heramy sat down on the couch, trying to figure everything out.

"Would somebody please just explain to me who I am? I don't know anymore. I don't know

anything anymore." She was on the verge of a breakdown, and everyone could see that. Even

Draco was taken aback. This wasn't the girl he had known for the past five years. Maybe, just

maybe, she was different. If it was all true, she wasn't a Mudblood at all, in fact, she was just as

pure, or purer than him. He began to see her in a different light. In fact, after getting over the

news that she wasn't the Mudblood scum he thought she was, he began to look at her physical

features more carefully. Her hair was straighter, not the bushy mass it had been. She was actually

very pretty. He mentally slapped himself for thinking such a thing, he'd have to get to know her

better to really see if she was different.

"...I was there when you were born. Sarah, your mother, was my wife's best friend, and so one

of mine. Your father died before you were born. I doubt he even knew she was pregnant with

you. I promised your mother that I would take care of you should anything happen to her. A

couple of months after you were born, aurors stormed your house, and killed your mother. I

never heard anything about you. Until now, I had believed that they had killed you as well."

Lucius was in a corner, talking to Heramy. Draco looked around, and saw that Dumbledore was

in another corner, in a heated discussion with the other lady.

"...Albus, are you sure this is a good idea, sending her off with them? What if her mind becomes

poisoned with the dark side? What'll you do then?"

"Molly, I have faith in her. She's not a child anymore, and she has the right to the truth. We took

her from her birth mother, and placed her into an adoptive family. She was raised right. There is

nothing more we can do for her. She deserves to be with her Godparents. I will look after her,

do not worry. It shall not come to pass."

"But, Albus..."

"No, Molly. We must let her go."

Draco sat there and wondered about this conversation, what were they talking about, it shall not

come to pass?

A/n: I know that in the last chapter I gave a 'coming up in the next chapter' segment. Well, it

never came. And don't look for it in the next one, either. I changed the story line a little. It'll be

good, I promise. Don't forget to vote for your favorite fic of mine! The one that wins is the one I

continue to work on the most. To vote properly, you'll have to have read all of them, now won't

you? So hop to it! Read all my fics and tell me which one is your favorite so far. I'll get back to

you and continue writing. For any of you who were insulted for any reason, get over it. its my fic,

and I want it out-of-cannon. Don't send me flames. Constructive criticism is accepted and

appreciated, though. Review!


	4. New Surroundings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and the one character, Jack, that shows up this chapter. Everything else belongs to the great J. K. Rowling. Really, though, I do hope you like Jack.

A/N: I'm really disappointed. I only got two reviews on the last chapter. I though people liked my story. I guess it was all just a lie. You wanted me to think you liked my story, but you had no intentions of ever reading the rest of it. Whhhaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! -runs off crying-

-comes back now, face only slightly tear-streaked-

I'll be okay, just please review this chapter, please?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

-Recap-

"...I was there when you were born. Sarah, your mother, was my wife's best friend, and so one of mine. Your father died before you were born. I doubt he even knew she was pregnant with you. I promised your mother that I would take care of you should anything happen to her. A couple of months after you were born, aurors stormed your house, and killed your mother. I never heard anything about you. Until now, I had believed that they had killed you as well." Lucius was in a corner, talking to Heramy. Draco looked around, and saw that Dumbledore was in another corner, in a heated discussion with the other lady.

"...Albus, are you sure this is a good idea, sending her off with them? What if her mind becomes poisoned with the dark side? What'll you do then?"

"Molly, I have faith in her. She's not a child anymore, and she has the right to the truth. We took her from her birth mother, and placed her into an adoptive family. She was raised right. There is nothing more we can do for her. She deserves to be with her Godparents. I will look after her, do not worry. It shall not come to pass."

"But, Albus..."

"No, Molly. We must let her go."

Draco sat there and wondered about this conversation, what were they talking about, it shall not come to pass?

The Complete Story of my Totally Screwed Up Life

Chapter 4: New Surroundings

"Heramy, you will be coming back with us to the manor now." Lucius was talking

to Heramy as they stood up to leave Dumbledore's office. " I insist. There is

much... we need to catch up on." There was a faint gleam in his eye, but Heramy

didn't see it, she had her back turned to him. Draco too stood up, felling the need

to escape from that office, and the occasional glares from the three adults in there.

It was strange, the person he was most interested in at the time, Heramy, wasn't

paying him the slightest bit of attention. Had she really lost her memory completely?

Was she really his father's god-daughter? If she truly had no idea of the past five

years, he could use her as a tool to get at Potter and Weasley. If he convinced her

that those two blockheads were her enemies, that he was the only one she could

trust, then maybe, he could drive a wedge between the Golden Trio and pick them

off one by one. He smirked to himself at the thought.

"Draco, what are you smirking at now? We're leaving."

"Yes, Sir."

He calmly followed his father and Heramy out of the room, not stopping to look

back at the two people still there. If he had, he would have noticed the worried and

wearied look flash across Dumbledore's face, but he never did, and it went

unnoticed.

They decided to floo back to Malfoy Manor, as Heramy couldn't Apparate, Draco

wasn't supposed to, and she had a cumbersome trunk. Draco went first, with

Hermione hesitant, yet prepared to go next. "Malfoy Manor!" and Draco stepped

into the green flames. "M- Malfoy Manor." Heramy said, somewhat hesitantly, and

took a deep breath before stepping into the flames. She had just a moment to

register that she wasn't being burned, before she found herself spinning

uncontrollably. She lurched forward, just to find herself righted by someone's

strong arms grabbing her around the waist as she fell. Looking up into that person's

clear-blue eyes, she was mesmerized, after all, she hadn't paid him much attention

back at the school. "Th- Thank you."

"Just be more careful." With that he turned on his heel and left the room. She

turned back towards the fireplace, to see Lucius come out of the fireplace holding

her trunk on end. "This way, please." Heramy only then started looking around her

surroundings. There was a high vaulted ceiling, plush black rugs over white marble,

ornate candelabras and picture frames, and black walnut furniture. In all, everything

seemed to be in either black or white.

"Incredible..." Heramy scarcely more than whispered, craning her neck to look

around her.

Lucius had heard her comment and looked to she where she was gazing. "What?

This old dump? This is merely a storage shed at the edge of our property. All of our

old, beat-up furniture is in here. This way please." Heramy just followed, silently

looking around her. Her eyes fell upon a book, lying on a table in the corner of the

room. She felt a weird sense of familiarity, and went over to touch it. As soon as

her fingertips lit upon the cover, a weird vision passed in front of her eyes. Jumping

back in surprise, she frowned as she went over what she had just seen. "Come on

now, Dear, you can come on back in here to look round later, I'm sure you'd like

to get settled in right now. She followed him out through and expansive hallway and

onto the grounds. Crossing the expansive grounds, they came up the winding

pathway and into sight of Malfoy Manor. It was... Incredible.

(A/N: I'm going to leave the description up to you, folks!)

"I'm sure you must be tired after all you've been through. Draco here will show you

to your wing so you can get settled in and rest before supper." Heramy just nodded

mutely. She couldn't stop thinking about that book and what she'd seen. She

reached for her trunk to take it with her, but before she could pick it up, the boy

had hoisted it onto his shoulders as if it were as light as a pillow. "Th-thank you."

"Huh. Right. This way."

She followed him for what seemed like a half hour before coming to a deeply

engraved black door. "Your room and bathroom are both connected to the hallway

beyond this door. I will return for you in three hours for supper."

"Thank you."

He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway.

'Damn. There went a really good opportunity to say something more to him than

thank you. I wish I could talk to him, but there's something about him, a coldness.

It's as if he can't stand me. What could I have done to him?'

After a minute of gazing after the way he'd gone, she turned from her musings and

faced the intricately carved door.

"Here goes nothing. Best see what my room looks like." She turned the knob and

stepped into the hallway. Two more doors greeted her to her left and right. She

assumed one was the bedroom and one was the bathroom. But which was which?

* * *

"She seems different, more modest and shy. Why can't I bring myself to talk to her

civilly? Because its Her. The girl who has tormented me for the five years. Is she

really changed? Can I start over new, forgive and forget? Maybe, if she truly has

lost her memory for good, maybe I can find a way to use her to ruin Potty and the

Weasel." He paced around his room some more, trying to sort things out in his

mind.

* * *

She started with the left one, because it seemed like a good one to start with.

Inside, was an enormous room with a huge bed right in the middle of it. The neat

thing about the bed, though, was that it was sunken into the floor. The main color

theme going through the room was, not black and white as she had expected, but

black, red, and silver. The wall directly above her bed was red with a giant black

and silver dragon, watching over the bed. An oriental theme seemed to be running

throughout. On one wall was an ornate black walnut desk, with delicate paper

lanterns on the wall above it. The opposite wall had an intricate living bamboo

fountain, with candles and water running over polished stones. All in all it was

fascinating. She looked around and couldn't help but feel something was missing,

though. There were two doors leading off of this room, so once more she decided

to go with the left door. Inside was a large walk-through closet, leading to her

bathroom. She was a little confused, though. There were no other doors leading out

of the bathroom, yet she could have sworn that the bathroom connected directly to

the main hallway. She wondered what could be on the other side of that other

door...

A/N: there, I know its kinda a very minor cliffie. I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever can guess what's in the other room!

Yo, peeps! Y'all need to go read the story ATLANTIS by Foamy the Squirrel. Its REALLY REALLY GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is all.

* * *

"Fair Winds and Sweet Waters be Yours" 


	5. Making Her Feel Welcome

The Complete Story of my Totally Screwed Up Life

Disclaimer: Must I really shatter my fragile dreams of owning Harry Potter just to prove that I don't? Fine. Have it your way. I don't. now READ! AND REVIEW!

I command it!

Liz: In response to your fears that I had writer's block, well, yes, I had a small amount of that, but I was also very short on time. I've had to write a story for school recently, and because it has a specific deadline, it's been top priority in my writings. I'm still trying to find time to work on my fics, and I hope you liked the 9th chapter of SoaW, as well as this one. After my schoolwork story is completed and turned it, I'll alter it and try to post it on Can't make any promises, but I'll try. I think you'd like it. Read and review as always! Don't forget what you told me, you better come see me when you're

here!

Recap:

"She started with the left one, because it seemed like a good one to start with. Inside, was an enormous room with a huge bed right in the middle of it. The neat thing about the bed, though, was that it was sunken into the floor. The main color theme going through the room was, not black and white as she had expected, but black, red, and silver. The wall directly above her bed was red with a giant black and silver dragon, watching over the bed. An oriental theme seemed to be running throughout. On one wall was an ornate black walnut desk, with delicate paper lanterns on the wall above it. The opposite wall had an intricate living bamboo fountain, with candles and water running over polished stones. All in all it was fascinating. She looked around and couldn't help but feel something was missing, though. There were two doors leading off of this room, so once more she decided to go with the left door. Inside was a large walk-through closet, leading to her bathroom. She was a little confused, though. There were no other doors leading out of the bathroom, yet she could have sworn that the bathroom connected directly to the main hallway. She wondered what could be on the other side of that other door…"

A/N: okay, I had six people review and only one of them guess where the other door led. And Liz, you guessed… incorrectly. Sorry. This chapter is dedicated to you anyway, because you were the only person who guessed at all.

To everyone else who read and reviewed, this only proves that people these days just don't read the end notes. You should. Let this be a lesson.

Chapter 5

She walked through the door and into the most beautiful library she had ever seen. It was wall-to-wall, ceiling-to-floor bookcases. The only places that there weren't bookshelves were the two doors. The one she had come through, and another.

'How many different rooms am I going to go through?' she walked through the door and found herself back in the main hallway. 'Good. I can't get too lost here. My rooms are organized into a big circle. Every path leads back to here.'

She backtracked to her bathroom and went to take a nice bath. She estimated that if she took a nice soak, about a half-hour, she would still have about twenty minutes to get dressed and ready.

When Draco knocked at her door, she was ready and waiting, wearing a nice set of midnight blue robes. Her hair was done back in a French Twist, and her makeup highlighted her features without being over-extravagant and looking trashy.

Draco was slightly taken aback, to say the least. The he recovered and composed himself. In an effort to make conversation and break the awkward silence, Hermione made a joke about her rooms.

"The rooms are beautiful. I really like the Tudor style."

Draco gave her a weird look. "Your room was painted with an oriental theme."

"I know that. Tudor, as in two-door. Every room has two doors in it."

Draco gave her a weird look and then a smile spread across his face as word play hit him. The more he thought about it, the funnier it seemed and he couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes, makes it harder to get lost. My rooms are done in the same pattern."

Hermione filed away this little bit of information to think about later, and followed him to the dining hall, still chuckling. Evidently he hadn't grown up with much humor in his life. She'd have to get that boy some Shakespeare.

She was starting to get used to the overall splendor of the house, and when she saw the comparatively small room set aside for the dining hall, she was remotely shocked. Granted she could have still fit her old bedroom, her parent's bedroom, and a bathroom in this room, but compared to what else she had seen, it was small.

Draco noticed her looking and whispered that this was their casual dining hall, for typical nights. They quickly took their seats opposite one another on the table, and servers rushed towards them with trays. Hermione was vaguely reminded of vultures and felt a surge of unexplainable fear. Then the servingmen had backed away and she felt fine again.

Only Draco had noticed her panic, and he filed it away to think about later. Mr. Malfoy started eating, and then the rest of them. Hermione kept looking up at Draco, watching how he ate, as to make sure she wasn't infringing upon any social regulations.

Mrs. Malfoy, however, was watching the pair and kept noticing that one would look up as the other would look down, as if they wanted to catch the other's eye, but was afraid to. She smiled to herself inwardly and thought about how she could set them up. Draco had flat out refused all the girls she had tried to pair him with before, maybe this girl would be able to win him over.

Lucius may be cold and forbidding always, but Narcissa vowed to herself to make it a point to make sure this girl felt welcome. Draco would do most of that, but Narcissa, who had always wanted a daughter for herself, wanted Hermione to feel a closer bond between them.

Being the only lonely female in a huge house sometimes got depressing. Narcissa would have fun dressing Hermione up and teaching her how to be a good wife and mother.

Hermione, in between frequent thoughts about her etiquette, was thinking about the library in her chambers and which books she'd have to talk to Draco about to make sure he had read them. Shakespeare definitely, as well as some Homer.

She was so wrapped up in the two different thought patterns, that she failed to notice that Draco kept looking at her as well. He was thinking about something much different than etiquette, though. He was thinking back on all of the times she had publicly humiliated him, had made fun of him, and had hurt him. And yet, none of that seemed to matter much anymore. Here she was, sitting across from him, at his dinner table, at his house.

She wasn't the Mudblood he had always thought she was, and he found himself oddly attracted to her. She was beautiful, and he found he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He started thinking about ways to get her alone, to win her heart, and he never noticed his mother looking at him.

Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about anyone at the dinner table. He was thinking about bunnies. Not the cute little rabbits, but the bunnies he had paid to come to his office. He was growing less and less fond of his wife, and thinking more and more of leaving her. She couldn't give him anymore children, not that he wanted anymore snot-nosed brats he'd have to beat into submission.

That lead him to start thinking back on all of the beatings he had given Draco, and he relished the feelings of power it had given him. After all, he had only beaten him to assert his authority and gain the feelings of power from torturing inferior beings. That's partially why he enjoyed being a Death-Eater.

Thinking about that brought his thoughts around to the girl sitting at his table. He smiled inwardly. The Dark Lord would be most pleased. She was within his grasp, without memories, and in a position to be used as wished.

A/N: there. A little bit of foreshadowing. I think this is a good place to leave off. Have fun! And, REVIEW!


End file.
